theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Lincoln and Ronnie Anne know What Wilbur and Lila Did 3 Nights Ago transcript
Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment/the 2nd floor The Loud family members are at the dinner table. Lincoln: "Wilbur, Lila," Ronnie Anne: "do you have the list of things you're gonna do at Jason and Shelly's sleepover party?" Wilbur: "Well, Mom, Dad, Grandma Rita, Grandpa Lyndon, Uncles Bobby, Chaz, Silas, Benny, David, Francisco, Skippy, Winston and Aunts Lori, Leni, Sam, Lucy, Luan, Lisa, Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lily," Lila: "there's hide and seek, Slides and Ladders," Wilbur: "indoor s'mores," Lila: "and don't forget about this week's 3D horror movie: Vampire Clowns." Lincoln: "What?!? Vampire Clowns?!?" Ronnie Anne: "oh you kids aren't gonna be watching that movie this evening," Lincoln: "we know Vampire Clowns." Flashback sequence...... Lincoln: "So, Luan, how are things going with-" Luan has a vampire clown mask on her face. Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Luan: "Got you again." Lincoln: "Oh yeah, you got me, Heavily In Relief Benny told me that you're quite the jokester when they set us up, they didn't tell me that you were half my age and so on to science fiction, well, I'm so excited about this movie, I been waiting to see this movie for ages, but then I'd watch a talking washing machine if Jason Bergman was in it." Luan: "Hmm, Calvin Anderson, I wonder if he plays 1 of the vampire clowns." Lincoln: "Vampire clowns?" Luan: "Oh yeah, this movie spends a frightful yard of evil vampire clowns living in a creepy castle of Transylvania." Lincoln: "Evil vampire clowns? in a creepy castle?" Vampire Clown (on movie screen): Laugh End flashback sequence........ Lincoln: In Fear "We haven't looked at any clowns or vampires the exact same way since," Ronnie Anne: "and besides, the movie's rated PG 13 for parents strongly cautioned," Lincoln: "young kids under the age of 13, 14 and 15 can't see it without a parent or guardian for good reason." Wilbur: "But, Mom and Dad," Lila: "Jason and Shelly are gonna be watching that movie," Wilbur: "what are we supposed to do when we get up there?" On the way up to the 4th floor Lincoln: "What's a 9 letter word for non PG 13 rated fun and excitement?" Ronnie Anne: "crossword." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: A Bit Lincoln: "Now, Wilbur, Lila," Ronnie Anne: "we know that you guys know that we forbid you 2 from watching the movie," Lincoln: "but we also know that you know that we can trust you." Wilbur: "Yeah, Mom and Dad," Lila: "we already know that." Wilbur and Lila exit the elevator on their way right up to the 4th floor. Wilbur's Concious: "There's nothing you can do about it, you guys," Lila's Concious: "parents forbidding something is just like calling dibs or eating twisted cheese puffs on the way home from the drive-thru." Wilbur and Lila goes right up to Jason and Shelly's bedroom. On Door Jason and Shelly open the door to let Wilbur and Lila inside. Jason: "Wilbur, Lila," Shelly: "hi there," Jason: "welcome to our sleepover party." Wilbur and Lila come right in with their crossover puzzle books. Jason: "Okay, everybody," Shelly: "who's up for Vampire Clowns?" Jason and Shelly puts in the Vampire Clowns DVD and turns it on. Fireman: "Hurry, let's get outta here,"'' ''Sales Lady: "the vampire clowns are coming this way!"'''' Wilbur: (looking up from his crossword puzzle books): "Wow," Lila: "super incredibly thrilling." Later that evening, Wilbur, Lila, Jason and Shelly are still asleep. Suddenly an image of the vampire clowns causes Wilbur and Lila to have faint attacks. The very next day back home on the 2nd floor Lincoln: "Hey, Wilbur and Lila," Ronnie Anne: "how was the sleepover party?" Wilbur: In Fear "Uh, pretty good, Mom, Dad, Grandma Rita, Grandpa Lyndon, Uncles Bobby, Chazz, Benny, David, Silas, Francisco, Skippy and Winston and Aunts Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Lily, Luan, Lisa, Lucy, Lynn, Lana and Lola," Lila: "super thrilling." Wilbur and Lila go right up to their bedroom and get ready for school themselves. Great Lakes City Middle School/the school lunch room Wilbur and Lila are fast asleep, but suddenly they get a disturbing dream vision. Wilbur and Lila: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Edwin: "Wilbur, Lila," April: "are you alright?" Connor: "what just happened?" Felicia: "you seem sort of shaky." Wilbur: "We uh," Lila: "dreamt that they ran outta the good veggie straws that we really enjoy more than anything," Wilbur: "what's the point?" Back at home, Wilbur and Lila are asleep in their beds, but this time it happens again. Wilbur: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lila: "Not again!" Lincoln: "Wilbur, Lila," Ronnie Anne: "are you 2 alright?" Lincoln: "we could hear you guys tossing and turning and screaming from in here." Wilbur: "We uh," Lila: "dreamt that Ricky and the Off Beats broke up with 1 another." Lincoln: "Now don't worry about it, Wilbur and Lila," Ronnie Anne: "we're pretty sure they're still rocking the entire universe." Wilbur and Lila fall asleep again. Later on...... Bobby Jr.: "So what's the plan for tonight?" Jenna: "Well, we sneak around and pretend we're vampire clowns." Adam: "I don't think that's a super good idea," Daisy: "'cause that means a certain somebody's parents must be getting riled up." The upstairs washroom Wilbur: "Vampire clowns," Lila: "they're coming this way," Wilbur: "run away," Lila: "everybody, run away!" Lincoln (from outside the upstairs washroom): "Vampire clowns, Wilbur and Lila?!?" Ronnie Anne (from outside the upstairs washroom): "as in Vampire Clowns?" Brian (from outside the upstairs washroom): "Uncle Lincoln?" Kathy: "Aunt Ronnie Anne?" Brian: "isn't that the movie you guys specifically told Wilbur and Lila not to watch?" Wilbur and Lila open the upstairs washroom door. Lincoln: "We have strictly forbidden you to watch that movie," Ronnie Anne: "you 2 are in super big trouble right now, young man and young lady, you just-" Wilbur: "Oh, Mom, Dad," Lila: "it's you," Wilbur: "we were so terrified!" Back in Wilbur and Lila's bedroom Lincoln.: "Wilbur, Lila next time you do something wrong like watch the movie or break somebody's tea cup," Ronnie Anne: "you should at least come to us for help and advice." Wilbur: "We know, Mom and Dad," Lila: "we were just too nervous to tell you guys." Ronnie Anne: "Well you know something? those vampire clowns are just television and movie actors." Wilbur: "So we guess they're not real at all." Ronnie Anne: "Now we can all go back to bed again." Fade to a black screen....... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause The Louder House will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Category:The Louder House season 1 episode scripts